The Calm Before the Storm
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Serenity's brother is starting to lose his patience in taking down those that killed his wife. Will he show his TRUE face before he's ready to. Rated HIGH T as the content (to me and Mala does not reach M. If you feel it does, please let me know and I WILL up it.)
1. Chapter 1

Areina needed to blow off some steam after what's been happening lately. The LOD was getting stronger, the Master was still coming after her and Meygan and especially what happened with her cousin, Meygan. It wasn't long ago that Kevin Kent was forcibly exposed to Red Kryptonite and things got aggressive in their love life, VERY aggressive. Meygan wasn't mad at Kevin as it wasn't his fault, but Kevin was fearful after what he had done.

He got exposed to it while on a three person mission with Terry and Damian. Mordred threw it at Kevin and it was stuck on his chest. Damien cut it off but it was too late-he was in a hurry to get home and Meygan took the brunt of his exposure. Ever since that, Meygan and Kevin had been dancing around that issue.

"Hey, looks like you need to blow off some steam." The voice was familiar to her, even though she'd only heard it for the past few years.

"Yea, I do, Mathen. The LOD and Light are really pushing my buttons. You know, it wouldn't hurt to work with my fire magic, I haven't used it much since my underwater mission seven years ago...if you don't mind being my teacher?" Areina said as she turned from the practice dummy and saw her older cousin.

Mathen smiled. "Sure. I'm sure Liv would understand..." he created a fireball in his one hand. "Put on the shell, cuz. Let's see if you can take control of my fireball first."

"Your wife is VERY understanding, but I'm sure you more than make up for your absences. I just hope we don't need Molly like when we first met."

Mathen laughed at the memory. "I don't think she minds...unless she's with Andrew, THEN she'll mind."

"I think those two are going to get married sooner than Uncle Dick would like." Areina said as she pulled out the necklace Merlin sent her.

"Think? I know they will. Andrew really loves Molly. I always worried about her not wanting to fight keeping her from finding someone who truly loves her..."

"And yet her soul mate is a Thanagarian, a being that is BORN to fight and bring bloodshed." Areina remarked. "I'm still surprised Uncle Dick hasn't tried to kill Andrew." With that she put the necklace on and it pulsed then sank into her skin.

"He has…and tried to rip his wings off first. Andrew stood up for himself. Dad actually backed down." Mathen held out the fireball to her. "Go ahead and try."

Areina took a breath then concentrated on using her magic to move the fireball. She was able to call it to her, but then it seemed like it was about to go AWOL.

Mathen took control of it to help out. "The key is to not fight it. Let the fire flow through you, as if it's your blood. Try again. Relax into it."

Areina took Mathen's advice, this time closing her eyes and letting the magic become one with her. This time the fireball responded to her completely.

It came to her hands and she grasped it, the fireball was hot but her hands were unharmed. "I did it!" she said happily.

"Ok. Now turn it into an object. Any object."

Areina focused on the request, and it wasn't long before the fireball split into two and formed Eskrima sticks.

"Good. Now you have to hold the image of the Eskrima sticks while fighting me." Mathen easily formed a boa staff. "Let me know if it feels like you're losing it. I can take control if you do." He said with a smile.

"Alright, thanks for the help Mathen." Areina said with a smile while she kept her concentration on the weapons she was holding. "I've done this before with my META power, but never with magic….well not since that fight with Manta."

"It's not easy. It's much harder. I want to say you're almost a tier 1. Mom would be thrilled." Mathen came at Areina with his boa staff, thrusting it at her while snap-kicking her at the same time.

She was able to block the boa staff with her eskrima sticks but the kick sent her back a ways.

Her fire eskrima sticks wavered.

"Areina...relax, keep the form."

Areina knew there was only one way to relax, and that was to fight back. She went into a gymnastics/fighting routine that was sending Mathen back, and the eskrima sticks were retaining their form. Mathen had never seen anything like this, not even from his dad.

"Nice Areina! I think I can declare you a tier 1 fire wizard." Mathen declared proudly.

"Do you even have the authority to do that?" Areina said with a smile as she brought her fire eskrima stick in close to her cousin.

"Really? From that little bit?" Came Zach's voice as he appeared via a standing flame. "I saw nothing remarkable about her performance."

"Uncle Zach..." Mathen warned almost hostile.

Both focused on the fight at hand for a few more minutes.

Zach put up a fire wall between the two to stop the sparring match.

"What the hell!" Areina shouted.

"Areina isn't using her full potential to put you in your place, nephew. Stop holding back, Areina. Unleash it all!"

"Oh I'll unleash it all, Zach; **you** want to fight me? You know, you're becoming a real bastard about us kids training in magic." Areina asked, and the anger could be heard.

"She can't control the fire magic yet! I'm easing her into it!" Mathen cried, then he saw Areina ready to attack Zach head on. "Areina, no!"

"Weakling." Zach said as he stared down his 'niece'. "Will the Master ease into it with her, Mathen? Seems to me she has no business trying to do magic, let alone use it."

This was starting to really get Areina mad, but she was also getting better at controlling her paternal side's anger.

"Uncle Zach, YOU'RE OUT OF LINE!" Mathen yelled angrily.

"Am I? Then let Areina fight me. Let me see if she's even worthy to hang with Merlin's bloodline."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Mathen threw several fireballs at Zach in anger.

Zach absorbed them all.

"I don't normally pull this out, but shouldn't Merlin's bloodline follow orders from the bloodline of the royal family." Areina said as she started toward Zach for hand to hand combat.

"Excuse me!? Arthur's line has been extinguished?" Zach asked as he created a ring of fire around himself.

"I'M of Arthur's bloodline!" Areina stated as she was able to break the ring of fire and grab Zach by his shirt.

"Impossible, little girl." Zach took her hand and twisted it upward, making Areina hiss as he sent another ring of fire at her, which pushed her back as it surrounded her.

"Areina!" Mathen had to end this...sure he wasn't on Zach's tier, but he could at least help his cousin out.

Mathen then sent a wave of fire at Zach, pissed off at his uncle, who sent it back at him and threw Mathen back into a wall and shackles appeared around his wrists, trapping him to the wall.

"That does it….as a member of the royal family, I'm ORDERING you to stand down, Zacharius." Areina said, her royal blood coming forth and giving her a leading quality.

"Oh please; I require proof before I yield to a brat like you." Zach said and that fire ring was shrinking down…and VERY close to her skin. Areina cried out as she felt her wrists get burned….but that was a crazy thought coming into her mind, she's never been burned by fire before.

"You wish to test me again, child." Zach said.

"You know I can fight back, so why are you so scared of me." Areina remarked as the fire continued to closely surround her.

Zach knew that Areina could get out of the fire easily, so he used the same spell and shackled her to the wall beside Mathen.

"Now kids, if you're through playing around, understand that NO ONE is a match for the Master, not even Arthur's descendant."

"Let my daughter go, you son of a bitch!" Roy fired his arrow at Zach.

Zach burned the arrow but Roy was fast, and he was upon Zach in a crouch, his bow and arrow aimed upward at the wizard. "I say it again. I will shoot this so that Cassidee is your ONLY child if you don't release them RIGHT NOW."

Zach did as he was told instantly. "I was just trying to prove a point."

"I can handle the Master!" Mathen cried as the kids' arms fell when the shackles disappeared.

"But SHE can't...she's nowhere near ready and at the rate your _babying_ her, she will NEVER be ready." Zach said.

"Which is **why** I was helping! If that stick in your ass wasn't so big, you'd help too!"

"Oh well, I've proven my point, I'll be on my way." Zach said and Roy had to jump out of the way as fire started to envelop Zach.

Roy ran to Areina, afraid that she was injured. And if she was, Zach would have an arrow in his ass as well as his manhood.

Zach was gone by the time they looked back over to where he had been standing, but Roy KNEW that Dick would want to know about this.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked the pair.

"Yea." Areina said, but she wasn't….her wrists were hurting from the burns.

"I'm sorry cuz. I should've seen that coming...I wasn't strong enough." Mathen told the father-daughter pair.

"It's alright, I'm not even a master of my meta power...but I think magic would be better against the Master….want to keep training me, oh powerful wizard." Areina said as she bowed her head a little.

Mathen laughed. "Of course...but can I borrow an arrow Roy? I think he needs a flaming one in his ass."

"Not till I take care of him, and I'm sure Dick will be pissed off once he hears." Roy remarked, a smirk on his face.

"Don't let Uncle Jason hear. He'll go after Zach…not that he doesn't deserve a few bullets." Areina told her dad.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower Gymnasium

Serenity and Dick were in the gymnastics area with three year old Brie as she did a floor routine so effortlessly.

Both parents were very proud of their normal daughter.

Brie looked so happy flipping all over the place, never missing a step.

"She's so much like you." Serenity told her husband.

"One of our kids was bound to be normal." Dick retorted.

"Well...Brie was unexpected..." Serenity then laughed as Dick blushed.

"Want to try again?" He asked smugly.

"Six kids aren't enough?!" Serenity cried.

"They are...but you light up with each kid we have...and...you're meant to be a mom, Ser."

"Sweetie, Brie's a big enough hand full; let's leave it at six for now." Serenity said as she moved to kiss her immortal husband…and grabbed his VERY tone behind.

As they kiss, Roy came in with Areina and Mathen right behind him.

"Please tell me you're happy with the kids you have." Mathen said to his parents.

Both of them broke away laughing.

"Dick...Serenity...Zach attacked Areina and Mathen just now." Roy told the proud parents.

The parents looked at the two young heroes and noticed they were out of breath, and very pissed off.

Serenity ran to them, checking them for injuries. "Tell me how." she said in a voice that couldn't be denied.

"Mathen was helping me get better with my fire magic when I wear Merlin's amulet and during our training, Zach came in."

Serenity already looked mad as Mathen continued the story.

"He then said how none of us could handle the master and Areina mentioned how we're Arthur's descendants and he didn't believe her. He then set out to prove that neither of us was ready."

"Actually, I think I only fully revealed **I** was...I never said that it came from mom." Areina corrected.

Serenity was livid and she was barely holding her own magic in. "Where is he." she said rhetorically.

"He vanished after dad threatened him to free us from the shackles he used."

Serenity was then gone in a gust of wind, her rage taking over.

"Oh shit." Dick breathed.

"Ooooooo, Daddy said bad word." Brie told the group, a bit of a giggle in her voice.

Dick scooped his youngest daughter up and tickled her for a moment.

"She's going to hurt Zach, isn't she?" Roy asked.

"It's going to be worse...remember THAT day?" Dick said and Roy remembered all too well what day Dick was referring to.

"ZACHARIUS!" They heard Serenity scream at the top of her longs.

"He's SOO screwed." Areina said.

"Ari!" Brie said, calling Areina on almost cussing.

"What did Zach do?" Jason asked as he came running into the gym after hearing Serenity scream her brother's name.

"Attacked me and Areina." Mathen said.

Jason pulled out his gun. "I've been waiting for him to screw up. Now I got him."

Jason was livid…and happy in a way, and with a speed that any speedster would be proud of, he went to see if he could track them down.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Training Room Beta

Zacharius watched as Cassidee made a daisy grow from the small slab of dirt that Marik put in a pan. She smiled happily.

"Haven't you gotten to walls of dirt yet?" Zach asked almost impatiently.

"No dad, but I can make rock statues." Cassidee offered.

Zacharius shook his head.

"ZACHARIUS!" Came Serenity's cry.

He grinned as his little sister came storming into the magic training room.

"YOU!" Serenity summoned a whirlwind to push her older brother up against the far wall. "YOU attacked my son and niece! What right did you have for doing that?!" Serenity shouted angrily.

"You know how we were raised! Learn fast or die!" Zach cried back.

"This isn't Camelot! And you still have no right to attack ANY if my budding wizards!"

"So you think having your eldest train a girl with no real magical skill in the use of magic is helping! Are you insane?! The Master will kill them as easily as he'll kill you and I!"

"No one's going to die, Zach. Your wife...I'm sorry about her..."

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER! Don't you see?! It's already over!" Zach felt more pressure on his chest.

Serenity fought for inner calm but she was still pissed. "We are still here. And so are Arthur's descendants. We still protect them, no matter what. Areina wants to learn fire magic, and so I would never refuse her quest. But you? You let your wife's death keep you from properly training your own daughter. Guilt eats at you all the time."

Zach wisely stayed silent.

"But for you to not only interfere with the training of another wizard, but to attack two young trainees like Mathen and Areina just to prove a point!? Our grandfather would have NEVER done that!"

It was then that Dick, Roy and Jason arrived, and saw what was going on.

"Our grandfather is DEAD Serenity!" Zach cried. "And I was only sparing that girl any illusions that she could help!"

"Oh that does it." Jason said and his gun was aimed right at Zach's head.

Serenity's eyes darkened as she sucked the air from around Zach's head and he gasped. "YOU...YOU stay out of my training affairs. IF YOU DON'T...I'm the one that'll kill you. UNDERSTAND?" She then released her spells.

Zach fell to the floor, gasping.

The men were shocked...did Merlin's granddaughter just threaten to kill someone.

"Awww..." Jason remarked as he lowered his gun. "I wanted to do it." He whispered.

"Ser..." Dick went to his wife but she held out a hand.

"No Dick...please...I need time." She then left the room, pissed off beyond belief.

"How can that wimp of a CHILD be Arthur's descendant?" Zach said after getting back to his feet. "She's going to be the first to die…."

Jason pushed him back into a wall, gun snug against his head.

"She's stronger than any of us in fighting spirit alone, and she sure as HELL is better than you."

"Get off me, mortal!" Zach cried.

"I don't care if this doesn't kill you...I'm itching to put a bullet in your head and splatter your brains all over the walls."

"JASON." Dick cried out.

"He deserves it! He attacked Areina and Mathen. He used his full magic on them without remorse. I say he eats a bullet."

"You would have died day one of any fight back in Camelot." Zach said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. At least I would've put up one hell of a fight. I know who you really are, asshole. And I'll prove it soon!" Jason cocked the gun.

"Jason; Do NOT make me attack you myself." Roy remarked, his bow ready to fire at anyone right now.

"Jason...step away from him." Dick added.

The guns hammer was released and Jason dropped Zach...HARD.

"If you go after any of the kids, I'll take you out before Serenity ever gets the chance."

Both Roy and Dick sighed in relief.

Jason walked out of the room before he went after Zach again, but Dick wanted answers.

"Look...I know so little about Camelot. But to prove a point...using your magic..."

"That was how Merlin trained me...just passing down the tradition."

"Not here, Zach. Serenity never did such a thing with our kids." Dick pointed out.

"But you have one that is normal, no magic..."

"It was bound to happen, I'M normal." Dick retorted.

"So I noticed..." Zach shook his head as he stood up. "Serenity deserves better."

"You Bastard," Dick hissed.

"Dick, he's just baiting you." Roy said.

He wanted to beat the crap out of Zach so badly but he was just as powerful as his own wife in magic...he knew he was out-classed. But he threw his wing ding anyway.

"So, afraid of my power...good." Zach whispered.

As Zach burned it with his hand, Dick slammed into him, knocking him down. Dick got in two punches to the face before Zach grabbed his fist and heated his hand.

"Ahhh, son of a bitch." Dick shouted as Zach released him.

"My sister should've had an immortal husband." Zach stood up and Roy had an arrow pointed in his face.

"I AM immortal."

"Impossible, I would have seen you over the centuries." Zach said as Roy's arrow was still in his face.

Roy was about to speak up and tell the secret of the immortality in his 'brother', but Dick held up a hand.

"I think you have something to say to Zach about his actions earlier with Areina." Dick said, changing Roy's anger back to what the fire wizard had done to the two young heroes/wizards.

"Just stay away from my daughter when she's training her magic...or that arrow will be launched through your manhood and Cassidee WILL be an only child." Roy said as he glared at Zach

"You little archers ... it will be fun to watch you all suffer."

Zach left right then and there.

No one realized that Cassidee saw the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

One Hour Later

Cassidee Merdain was tired of all of the trouble her own father was causing and she wanted to get to the bottom of it all. At 13 years old, she had learned that she had a family; that one of her dad's siblings had survived, married and had kids. At 13 years old, she had been a prisoner of the so-called 'Master' and so had her father. She was beginning to think that her father might not have been on the up and up with her-or with anyone else in that regard.

So she sought him out-and he was at the garden within Watchtower, and he stared out of the large floor-to-ceiling windows that showed the vastness of space. At 13 years old, she loved her father unconditionally. At 18 years old (recent birthday)…She was beginning to see an ugly side to her father that she didn't like.

Zacharius Merdain watched his only child walk to him with purpose in her steps; that was something she never had until she met Serenity and her cousins-Mathen, Meygan, Molly, Marik, Reiena, Brie and the meta human Areina. It wasn't only the Grayson line….but ALL the children of the heores that have helped her. He waited for her to talk first. He knew after all, his little girl couldn't learn the real truth about him, her family…everything. For Cassidee proved that her soul was as bright as her great-grandmother Galinda's soul had been, and that was saddening since he and his wife were evil.

"Dad?" she asked; a slight tremble in her otherwise strong voice.

"Cassidee…forgive me for the ugliness you witnessed-," he started out.

"No dad. Not this time. What's really going on? Is Aunt Serenity right? Did mom's death make you a coward? Or did being captured and tortured by The Master do that?" she asked him, feeling brave.

"Careful, Cassidee. Serenity's children were raised with disrespect, but I will NOT tolerate that from you." Zach's face was all-too apparent in the window.

Seeing his expression didn't stop Cassidee from speaking her mind. "They aren't at all disrespectful! They were raised as confident wizards-unlike me. What happened with mom when I was born. You never told me the details. Not all of them. Now I want to know."

Zach took a shocked breath into his lungs. He had concocted a story about her death. But he had almost forgotten all that he told her years ago. "Cassidee…now isn't-"

"No dad. I want to know. It's my right to know. Did The Master really kill mom…or did you?" she asked.

Zach spun on his daughter, shock and anger written on his face. "Why-why would you say that!?"

"Because…I saw everything and heard what Aunt Serenity said to you…what she threatened to do. It made me wonder…could you be just as angry with mom? With me?"

"I loved your mother with all of my heart! I would never do such a terrible thing to her!" he cried sincerely.

"Then tell me what happened to her. Why did she die?"

Zach sighed. He was going to have to wing it in hopes that his daughter didn't have a good memory. "Your mother…she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was a budding Earth wizard, not a tier wizard, but she had some skill. She adored me as I showered her with gifts. We married, but Morgan La Fay would not let us be. She found out that I was still alive and she set out to destroy me and your mother. But I was able to protect her with all of my power. Then the Master came onto the scene and while I could hold my own, both he and Morgan La Fay proved that I was clearly out-matched when they worked together."

"But Dad…Morgan La Fay is gone. Dead."

"I know…The day your mother died, I had gone out to hunt for some boar. She was home with you. I felt the tear in the magic realm and then your mother's cry…" That was something that Zach would never forget, for that last sentence was very true. "…I rushed back, only to see the Master give the killing blow. He took a step toward you and I forced him away from you both. He vowed to finish us off. From that day forward, I vowed never to train you as a wizard, in hopes of protecting you."

Cassidee stared at her father, her eyes betraying the fact that she knew something. "You're…lying to me. I developed my truth spell-casting ability and you're lying. What really happened to my mother!? TELL ME!" she cried.

Zacharius' expression changed at that moment. It was twisted into an expression of evil. He launched his wind magic at his daughter and she was held in the air, with an invisible hand choking the air from her own body. "Now listen here, you upstart BRAT! I will not allow YOU or any of Serenity's brats stop me from ruling the world! You won't remember this, dear daughter, but I will tell you the truth-Your mother abandoned you as an infant. She already had a son-to her, a daughter was worthless. I took pity on you and raised you myself. Your mother died eight years ago. At the hands of your cousins-Mathen, Meygan, Molly and Marik. They broke her immortality spell and therefore she died an agonizing death. I have VOWED to kill them and your aunt for her."

Cassidee fought for breath as it dawned on her who her mother was. She shook her head in denial.

"Yes. You are the daughter of Morgan La Fay. Your brother is Mordred. And me…" he lowered his voice, "I **am** The Master. I am the Onmi-Wizard that will kill those that killed my wife and anyone that helps them. This world is mine and not even Arthur's descendants can stop me!" He saw the fear in his daughter's eyes as she understood. "That's right-I killed my own parents and siblings. And I will so enjoy killing Serenity slowly and carefully as I had done with my own brothers, Gallean and Marik. Now…let's go ahead and make you forget. Enog si egatnerap eurt ruoy dna fles eurt ym tuoba dias I that llA."

He called off the winds and dropped his daughter unceremoniously to the ground, among the flowers that she loved so much. He then cast a second spell that allowed her to nap for an hour. When she woke up, she wouldn't remember him telling the truth. Zach then smiled as he left the garden. He knew how to get Meygan into a wizard's duel with him-kidnap Vincent Harper. The little Arthurian heir had no idea that he would be the end of his precious 'bond-sister' soon…very soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...THIS is the chapter that worries me rating wise, should it need to be bumped to M; PLEASE do NOT hesitate to let me know. You'll see the scenes that worry me once you read far enough into it.

* * *

Back at the Gym

Areina kept rubbing her wrists through her clothes when Serenity stormed in and she was beyond pissed off. It was in her face and body language.

"Mom...you took care of it, didn't you?" Mathen asked.

"I did more than that son...Areina, what's wrong dear?" Serenity grew concerned as Areina winced at her rubbing.

"Got burned in the fight by Zach….but I don't get how I did, never been hurt by fire before." Areina said.

Serenity went to Areina and gently pulled up a sleeve. On Areina's wrists were burned-looking welts.

"Son of a-!" Mathen exclaimed.

"Mathen, get my satchel…now!" Serenity stayed calm as Mathen took off.

"What are they?"

"Your fire isn't normally magical. You got burned by magical fire...I will turn him into an ant. This was uncalled for..."

Areina could tell Serenity was really angry at her own brother.

"Aunt Serenity...I don't think-"

"He did it intentionally, Areina. To discourage you from helping; I should turn him into a pig and gut him..." she continued...

"Mathen said I could be a tier 1 fire wizard...but Zach...it's like he's possessed about not helping Mathen train more."

"I noticed that too. He did that to Cassidee...which is no excuse for what he did to you both. As for your skill, I agree Areina. You're a high mid-level wizard right now."

"Mom would be proud…." Areina said.

"Yes, you were given a very special gift by my grandfather, and you've worked hard with your own power as well." Serenity said, remembering how determined her sister in law was at times.

Mathen returned with his mother's bag. "Here mom," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks Aunt Serenity, Mathen was right though, magic fire is harder than meta fire to control." Areina said as Serenity started searching her bag.

Serenity wasted no time digging into the bag and soon pulled out a jar with a white paste in it. She opened it and the smell of green tea and mint came into the air. "Now this will hurt Areina. I'm sorry..."

"Just do it." Areina said.

Areina then hissed as the white paste was rubbed onto the burn. Tears came to her eyes.

"Sorry," Serenity said softly, being gentle in the rubbing of the paste. Once it was covered in the paste, Serenity rolled the sleeve down.

There was instant relief as the pain faded.

Serenity repeated the process with the other wrist and as soon as both were treated, Areina wasn't feeling any pain.

"Ok. Don't get them wet. Wait 12 hours before gently wiping the paste off. It should be healed by then."

"Thanks, Aunt Serenity."

"You're welcome. Mathen, what about you?"

"I didn't get burned mom."

"I wish Molly was here..." Areina mused.

"She's with Andrew..." Serenity smiled at the thought.

"So, how are you going to get Uncle Dick to let them get married soon?" Areina asked, knowing that Serenity had the right persuasion.

"Areina, I have your Uncle wrapped around my finger. I know what to do..." Serenity said with a laugh in her voice and a glint in her eye.

Mathen headed for the door. "Mom, I really don't want to hear that!"

Areina busted out laughing.

"Mathen...how did you think you came about?" Serenity teased.

"I'm not hearing this." Mathen said as he covered his ears and left.

Areina laughed harder, but then she started thinking.  
"Maybe Zach's right…..I'm not even powerful with my meta fire." Areina said as Serenity watched worry and doubt enter the young fire controller's eyes.

"Areina Mary Grayson, I don't EVER want to hear that from you, young lady. Where did this doubt come from all of a sudden?" Serenity harshly remarked, her maternal tone coming though.

"I haven't worked with my magic fire in so long, and all of a sudden I think I can do it to win this war…Zach's right."

"Don't worry Areina. I'm not through with my brother...maybe I should turn him into a flea..." Serenity then walked away, thinking out loud to herself.

Areina then remembered something from their mission to find Damian. "Aunt Serenity...Can wizards enchant anything to plant doubt in a person's mind?"

Serenity paused at the doorway. "Tier 4 and higher can. Why?"

"Well, Meygan had mentioned that there was a defeated mindedness when she fought the master in Star City...and he told her that the poison from Apokolips was enchanted...could the same thing happen with fire?"

"The poison was in liquid form...fire isn't...it could be possible...but that's a gray area for me."

"Was just thinking out loud..." Areina said, her suspicions starting to turn to Zach as being a part of the new LOD.

"Ok. I'll go find Jason before he tries to kill Zach..." Then Serenity was gone.

The next evening

Meygan entered her home wearily, the last few hours wearing out her focus and strength.

She noticed that her two little girls, 4 year old Rini and 2 year old Reilie had not run to her, as they normally did. Her mind went to a night that she was actually scared just a while back.

_Meygan had just returned home from dropping off Rini and Reilie at Wally and Artemis' home. She flicked on the lights but they didn't come on._

_There was no worry; Meygan used her demon vision to see and paused when Kevin was in the darkest corner, a red tint to his eyes._

_But everything was red in her vision so it was normal for him to be red. "Kevin? What's wrong with our lights?"_

_"Power surge." He popped off the far wall and walked over to her._

_Her inner alarm was going off. Before long he was at her side, and taking her upper arm into his hand._

_It was a tight hold._

_Meygan popped her arm free. "Kevin?! What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. I want you. Now." There was an edge to his voice that made Meygan hesitate._

_"Settle down. What happened tonight?" Meygan walked past him and up the steps to their room._

_"Stopped Ebon from getting the stash of Kryptonite at STAR Labs." Kevin told her, following her up._

_Meygan entered their room first and Kevin spun her around hard and pressed her up into the far wall, holding her against it with his body._

_"KEVIN!" Meygan cried, shocked._

_"Mine...all mine!" He then kissed her hard._

_Meygan kicked out at him, which got him to back off. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She cried._

_"Nothing!" he growled._

_"Kevin, let me go!" Meygan punched him in the jaw._

_But for him, it was nothing more than a glancing blow. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and he lifted her off the floor and wall._

_She kicked him in the head but he grabbed her leg and tossed her at the bed._

_It broke under the landing. Before Meygan scrambled away, he was on top of her and with one hand, ripped her shirt off._

_"NO!" she declared, fighting to get him off of her._

_"Go ahead. Fight all you want. I get what I want anyway!"_

_Meygan then caught the glow of his eyes. They were going from red to blue and back again. "Kevin!" she cried. "Let me go!"_

_The punch came out of nowhere and everything went black._

On alert, Meygan silently closed the door and picked her way cautiously to the kitchen when she smelled the smoked ribs.

Kevin Kent, the 6 foot Kryptonian/Martian was sitting at a candlelit dinner table with a spread of smoked ribs, collard greens and baked potatoes.

"Kevin?" Meygan asked, relieved that there was nothing sinister in her home.

"I sent the girls to hang with Kara and my parents tonight." he explained.

Meygan sat down at the other end of their table, and she grinned at her husband.

"Meygan...we needed this alone time." Kevin broached the unknown topic at hand.

"We're fine, Kevin. It wasn't your fault." Meygan said gently.

Kevin's eyes softened at his wife's words.

"It was." he said sadly.

"The forced exposure to Red Kryptonite? Hardly." Meygan immediately got up and sat in the chair next to him. She took his hands into hers. "I blame Mordred. I blame the Master. I DON'T blame you."

"But I...I hurt you...badly." he whispered with a tight voice.

"And that's what Red Kryptonite does to your kind...it brings out their aggression."

Kevin had tears in his eyes. "I wanted to make it right with you. Tonight. Not later. Not tomorrow."

"Kevin..." Meygan replied, part of her still nervous about being alone with him.

Kevin sensed it right away. "Meygan..."

"I know you're cured...but..."

"I need to do this. For both of our sakes." Kevin stood up first and held out his hand.

Meygan took a breath. "Alright." She said with a small smile. Kevin the leaned in a kissed her softly.

Flashes of the memory came to her again. She stiffened slightly and Kevin picked up on it.

"Meygan...you're not ready..."

"Kevin Kent...I refuse to let evil wizards destroy who we are. We will do this. Tonight. Right now." Her eyes held her determination.

Kevin nodded. He then guided her to their bedroom. Everything he had done that night was with him every moment of every day.

All he wanted to do was fix it all. Because Meygan's courage was what broke the hold of the Red Kryptonite on him.

The bruises...the scrapes...how she shook when he was holding her down.

Kevin guided her inside, and candles lit the room with a soft glow and scented it with lavender and vanilla, which caught her senses.

"Aww, my favorite scents." Meygan said and the combined smells calmed her fear.

Their bed had been covered in satin sheets and the long pillows were placed in a square on the bed.

"Worried we'll fall off?" Meygan remarked with a smile.

Kevin shifted his clothes to a pair of red boxers. "Not at all." He reached over to the dresser and held up a lilac colored silk slip dress. "Can you change into this?" He asked.

Meygan took a breath and let it out slowly as she took it and went to their adjoined bathroom to change.

Kevin waited patiently for her to rejoin him. He then grabbed satin sashes and tied one end of each to one bedpost and hid the other ends for the moment.

He then pulled out a bottle of massage oil from a side table and placed it on top of it.

He was ready as Meygan exited the bathroom, wearing the slip dress and her long strawberry blonde hair was loose and flowing.

Meygan smiled as she went to Kevin. "So..."

"A massage." Kevin led her to the bed and guided her to a bed pillow. It was popped under her head and her hair slid to one side. The back of her dress exposed her entire back, and there were no bruises. But he could remember where they were on her.

"Kevin...don't think. Just do it..." Meygan coaxed him.

Kevin took the bottle and rubbed the oil onto his hands. Then he touched her bare back with slow, languid strokes, relaxing the tense muscles under his hands, taking his time.

Meygan moaned as she relaxed under her hands.

Kevin kept rubbing her back, occasionally soaking his hands with the oil as she was pliant under his hands.

He then expanded his 'work space', rubbing the sides of her back, briefly touching the sides of her chest.

Meygan moaned and shifted. "Kevin...don't stop." she whispered.

How he had missed her whispers urging him on.

He continued the massage, dipping to the sides of her chest more and more as she shifted into his touch.

"Meygan?" he asked after a few more minutes.

She moaned happily.

"Let me make love to you..." he asked, never stopping his hands.

As his hands dipped to her sides of her chest again, Meygan rose up and his hands touched much more.

His breath caught.

"Kevin...now...please..." she whispered.

Kevin gently let go of her and turned her onto her back. Her eyes were dilated with love and lust as she stared at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Meygan reached up and grabbed the back of his neck. She brought him down for a kiss that told him everything he needed to know.

Meanwhile, Over at Conner and M'gann's House

Conner had just put Reilie down for the night when a knock came to his door. Kara was sound asleep also and Wesley was off to Iesha's again.

M'gann answered the door.

Clark Kent was there in jeans and a flannel shirt. His graying hair made M'gann touch her own.

"Hi M'gann."

"Sup-uh Clark. Come in. Conner'll be down soon."

Clark stepped inside the kitchen and got tackled by a tiny bundle of strength also known as Rini Kent.

"Uncle Clark!" Rini said happily.

"Hello Rini...shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Nope! I don't need much sleep."

Clark looked worried.

"It's my demon power...remember." Rini said with a smile.

"It's ok Clark. She still sleeps. But only four hours at a time." Conner said as he entered the kitchen.

"Conner! I was actually checking on Kevin. How is he?"

"He...struggles."

M'gann wisely left the kitchen, taking Rini with her.

"Conner...what happened to Kevin was horrible." Clark told his younger brother.

"He hasn't forgiven himself for what he did to Meygan." Conner said as he looked his older brother in the eyes.

"I think hurting Meygan was Mordred's intention. Kevin was the sword."

"But why hurt her...I thought he was hung up on getting her all to himself."

"She loves Kevin with all her heart and soul. And that is something that Mordred would never get."

"But that does nothing to ease my oldest son's fear. Meygan is still uneasy around him and he knows it." Conner added with clipped toned.

"Where is he? I know all too well what Red Kryptonite does." Clark offered.

"How?" Conner asked.

"Me and Lois."

"Let me guess, Luthor hit you with some..."

"Yes. But unlike Meygan, Lois couldn't forgive me, even after knowing the real cause."

"I'm sorry Clark."

"It was a long time ago...where is he?" Clark asked again.

"Kevin asked me to watch the girls so he and Meygan could have a night alone."

"Ah...so he's trying to regain her trust...Then I'll wait till morning to talk to him."

"Want to stay the night...so it's not a long flight in the morning?"

"That sounds good, Conner...but have you given any thought about my question?" Clark asked his younger brother.

"I...I don't think...I can do it right now. I have Kara and Wesley to raise."

"Alright, when you feel they are ready...the Mantle of Superman is YOURS."

"Thanks..."

"You know...from what I know about my parents, they would be proud of you, Kon-El." Clark said with a smile.

"Thanks..."

Back at Kevin and Meygan's home

Kevin gently tugged on the silk restraints as he caught his breath.

Meygan lay on top of him panting as well.

"I've missed you, my Princess." he said while getting his breath back.

"Did I tire my prince?" She asked playfully.

"Maybe," he said lightly.

"You know...you didn't have to use the restraints." Meygan remarked.

"I did. I wanted to use them on you but you needed the control more than me."

Meygan blushed. "Well maybe NEXT time you can use them on me."

"Are you ok though?"

"Why do you ask?" Meygan said with a smile. "Did something happen between us?"

"I thought it did. I was...misdirected..."

Meygan untied the silk restraints to release her husband. As he sat up, she kissed him hard. Then she flipped off her slip dress and now nude, lay upon the bed, her hands holding the restraints.

Kevin's breath caught.

Her trust was there in her eyed as she whispered. "It's my turn."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I DID say next time." Meygan said with a big grin, then she got serious. "Kevin...you need this as much as I did. And you were the wise one that noticed."

Kevin took a deep breath.

Kevin smiled. "I guess this means we work on kid number three." He then tied her hands above her head.

"A son, my prince. I want a son..." she whispered as he tied her ankles too.

"You sure you're okay with this?" The last hint of dread in his voice.

"I am." There was no doubt in her voice.

"Very well, my captive princess." Kevin said and the dread was gone forever. "Then we shall try for a son." His eyes sparkled with mischief...

The Next Morning

He had to get the girls soon and while Meygan could function with no sleep, he didn't want her to.

Meygan moved again as she opened her eyes. "Kevin?" she whispered almost seductively.

"Morning, my princess." Kevin then pulled her into his lap, blanket and all.

"Thank you. For last night."

"No need to thank me. Just keep calling my name happily." he teased.

Meygan had a hand on her stomach and Kevin held his breath.

"I'm not, silly. I can't tell that fast," she laughed.

"Um...could we..." Kevin asked gently.

"Kevin...we can do this-" she held up the silk restraints- "as much as you want." She smiled at her husband. "Go get the girls."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Two Days Later

Areina had been thinking about this….ever since the fight with Zacharius…was there a way she could find an answer to her question. It was then that Meygan came into the room, and Areina knew she had to ask.

"Meygan?" Areina asked as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"What's wrong….did Uncle Zach hurt you again?" Meygan said, having heard the story.

"No, but something's really been nagging at me. Do Merlin's books cover enchanting things…like to place doubt or defeated mindedness?" Areina questioned.

"Grandpa Merlin's books cover **everything** magical."

"I need this answer…..and I'm sure you're curious about what happened with that poison."

"Alright, we can go to Etrigan, he has Grandpa Merlin's books." Meygan said. "You going to be alright traveling via my shadow raven?"

"You doubting me?" Areina said with a smile.

"Alright, let's go." Meygan said, and they vanished.

The Streets of London

The night in London was quiet and the two women that appeared out of nowhere went unquestioned. The strawberry blonde of the two led the way to a tiny shop and knocked on the door. The door was answered by a distinguished man and he was surprised to see them.

"Please come in." The man said and the two women took the invitation.

Once the door was closed, the man turned to the women and seemed to have concern on his face. "Princesses, what brings you here?"

"Jason, we need some advice…and access to Merlin's spell books." The woman with black and red striped hair said flat out.

"Areina, what is wrong?" Jason asked with concern in his voice now.

"Something's been happening over the past few years to me and Meygan….Aunt Serenity said with Meygan it was defiantly possible, but what happened to me…she not sure." Areina said.

"I was poisoned not long after Rini was born, and when I went to save Vincent, I felt defeat entering my mind. The Master said that it was a secondary effect from the poison that was used on me prior to that fight."

"Something happened at Watchtower recently and I felt like I shouldn't even be using Merlin's gift to give me an edge in this war. I didn't start feeling it till after Serenity was tending to some burn welts on my arms. I've NEVER felt like that in my life, and I just have to know what's going on."

"So, you seek the advice of an old Demon and the revered Merlin, very well. Meygan you know how to search his books for what you need." Jason said and he opened a special alcove in his shop/home to reveal a hidden bookshelf.

The alcove looked like a barely carved out cave opening, but carved in its walls were protection wards and those carvings had bronze metal shavings pounded into it to enhance the protection. Each shelf had intricate vine webbing, protecting the books from the harsh light of modern convenience. When the alcove was exposed, the vines unwoven themselves to expose the books within.

Areina was in awe about it, but Meygan just smiled. The younger of the two walked over to the bookshelf and began searching the titles on the many books there. It wasn't long before she found the book the two were looking for.

"You may take the book with you, girls."

"It's alright, the kids are being watched by their fathers. Besides, I'm sure you don't wish to lose them…..seeing how well you've preserved them." Areina remarked.

"Ah, very wise indeed." Jason said as he realized that Areina's instinctive training and attention to detail pulled her to this decision.

Just then a thought came to her. "While Meygan finds the section of the book we need, I was just thinking about something."

Jason's eyebrow cocked from his curiosity as to what she could want to ask.

"Not that I'm complaining about how cool having mom's power is….but isn't it odd that she would have it and Uncle Dick wouldn't?"

Jason didn't know how to respond, but there was a book that showed the answer. "While Meygan reads the book about your original query….look for a book labeled Camelot's bloodlines."

Areina was hesitant to go near the alcove and Jason figured it was for two reasons. "You will not be harmed by the protection spell, and Merlin would want you to know your bloodline."

The young fire controller smiled and entered the area. Jason was right; the protection spells did not harm her or even stop her from entering. Areina walked along the shelves slowly, making sure she checked each book. She found it not long into her search and after it was freed from its spot the book began to glow and opened on its own to King Arthur's bloodline.

"Areina, it **is** possible to create an enchanted flame to cause doubt….just like when the master enchanted the poison to cause me to be defeat minded."

Areina nodded at her cousin to acknowledge that she heard; but right now she was checking the list of those that she was descended from.

"Anything you need to ask about, princess?" Jason asked, seeing as he saw confusion coming to Areina's face.

"There are symbols beside some of the names, and I'm sure the fire ones would answer my question." Areina answered.

Jason walked over to the young descendent and saw what she meant. "Ah, I see where not only your power comes from but your temper from Reiena's side."

"So the power was bound to activate, just took…" Areina started, but she couldn't finish.

"Tragedy makes heroes stronger, but is not always needed to CREATE them." Jason said. "I'm sure it was in the Master Fate's plan for your grandparents to parish, but that brought your mother and uncle to Bruce, who took them down the right path."

Areina smiled, Jason's words were true, Wally, Kaldur, and many of the others didn't have tragedy in their history and they were all great heroes. Not only that, but she has seen firsthand how the Lords of Order and Master Fate care about such things.

"Thank you Jason." Areina said.

"I am always to help and protect Arthur's bloodline, and assist Merlin's as I can." Jason said as he bowed to the two girls.

They put their books back in the correct spots and headed out to return to their families.


End file.
